


The Orphaner's Journal

by GumbaMasta



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GumbaMasta/pseuds/GumbaMasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orphaner Dualscar's descent into despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Orphaner's Journal

\--------------

Howw dares she? Not contented with stealing my triumph and prevventing me from getting the recognition that is lawwfully mine she throwws this insult into my face! To see Mindfang dandle with a filthly loww blood. A slavve, mere plunder from our raid. I wwill not let this vvexation stand. Not until the mud that movves through that wwenches vveins is spilt on the ground before me.

\-----------

The girl is no more. I thought that wwhen her lifeless body would sprawwl at my  
feet I wwould feel satisfaction. But wwhat I felt wwhen I looked at her  
motionless form lying there with her jade blood spilt on the ground as it reflected the light of the green moon wwas something different. An unpleasant shadoww descended upon me, swwallowwing me wwhole.

\----------

Finally I realised wwhat manner of demon has caught hold of me.  
Days I havve spent, trying to dispell this malady that had ovvercome me after  
that wworthless slavve girl's life had ended by my hands. But no matter  
howw much wwine had passed my lips, howw often I ran my hands through the spoils  
of my plunders it persisted as if it had rooted itself deep within my sole.  
Rage ovvercame me and laying wwaste to my quarters I suddenly caught glimpse of  
a gilded mirror. A goblet had shattered the glass and as I looked at it they  
stared back at me through cracked reflections. Wwhat a pathetic shell of a  
trollian being it was, gaunt, so weak it seemed that it wwas a wwonder that  
it wwas even able to support its frame. I had often saww it in the lowwer  
classes as they scurried along the filthy alleys of their hives like squeak  
beasts desperate for cheese. It wwas hopelessness.

\------------

Wwhat is one wwithout hope?  
I havve lost count howw often I had clinged on to it,  
after evvery rejection, after each rebuke.  
That mayhaps my next deed, the magnificent vvictory against all odds, the  
vvanquishment of a hated enemy wwould bring a change, make a difference.  
And each and evvery time they wwould dismiss my exploits, laugh at my  
misfortunes and each and evvery time I wwould vvituperate I was met with disgust  
of my wweakness or wworse, pitied.  
Anything, evven death must be better than to livve like this.

\-----------

This wwill be the last time that I wwrite in here. I havve spent the last days  
personally polishing my most magnificent jewwelry and have draped myself in the  
most splendorous fabric that my riches wwould afford me. No one shall be able to  
say that Orphaner Dualscar did not look his best when he stood in the presence of  
his mirthful horror, the grand Subjugglator.  
There I wwill present my evvidence against my dearest enemy the Marquise  
Spinnerette Mindfang, laying out in delicate detail her crimes against trollian  
society. Hah! I am not deluded enough to believve that it wwill come as a  
surprise to the court. As useless fools those bellicose bureaucrats are evven they  
knoww what she and I and oh so many, many more nobles havve wwrought on this  
wworld.  
Howw else than through their silent consent can wwe continue to livve our livves  
of debauchery and decadence. Just for the embarrassment alone they wwill havve  
me executed. Not that I think for a second that the highblood wwill wwait for  
the court to be able to formulate their reasoning. But they wwill be forced to  
act. Oh my dear Mindfang, howw I wwould lovve to see your face as you realise  
your fate. As they movve in, trapping you like an animal in their grasp. Herding  
you out onto the bloodthirsty masses, lowwbloods eager to see a noble being  
presented her wwell deservved price at the end of a noose. But fear not. Wwe  
wwont be separated for long and wwhen wwe are reunited I wwill drag you kicking  
and screaming as wwe descend into hell together.


End file.
